The Girl Who Survived
by sivedrafely
Summary: She was only 18 and had already been the cause for so much blood. But being surrounded by men who did the very same thing for sport didn't cause young Catalina much grief. Instead of dwelling on incidents of the past she focused on something she truly wanted. Billy Bones.
1. the girl who survived

(Billy isn't in this chapter but he will be shortly. Assuming any of you enjoy this xoxo)

The rough ocean pounded against the ship sending it undulating at great velocity through the angry sea. Blood slid down the smooth boards in rivers as rain shattered against them. Bodies, mangled and slain, laid mercilessly across the ship. All but the main mast had been crushed by the blow of cannons and toppled down onto the deck. What was left of the ship journeying from England was a disaster. A ghost of such a horrible massacre.

The door to the hold was boarded shut. The only light that came through was from the small slits in the wood but not even the light could chase away the fear that resided in the lone survivor of the incident that took place moments ago. She was a small shell of a girl. Only about 18 at the time. Her golden hair was caramelized with blood that didn't belong to her. It smeared across her ivory skin and stained her ripped dress. She sat as far from the door as possible knowing that someone was bound to enter. Her shaking knees were drawn to her chest. She never wanted this to happen. Who would? She was a girl looking for a way out of her dismal life as a maiden. She wanted adventure and freedom but not like this. She shouldn't have run away nor hidden on an unchartered ship. She feared what the crew would do if they ever found her, not once did she weigh what would happen if pirates found her. But now that was inevitable. As the boards creaked outside the door and the light shining through vanished she swallowed back whatever fear she had left

A knife clutched in her battered hand so tightly her palm was bloody. But she was prepared for the fight that could be her last. Suddenly the door blew open and the young girl threw her hand out and lunged forward. Plunging the knife and her hand into the chest of whoever was there. Instantly he collapsed back and she kept digging the knife deeper into his chest cavity over and over until even more blood spilled out over her. It was warm and sticky as it flooded through her clenched hand. Gasping for breath she fell off of him and glanced around. Dirty blood stained men watched her with angry lusting eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she raised her trembling hand again. Knife dripping with the dirty blood of a pirate. The man she could only assume to be the captain pushed through the men and bent down in front of her. He had red facial hair and stormy green eyes that silenced her screaming just watched her carefully reaching out his hand. He didn't want to harm her, All he did was slip the knife out of her fingers and gently, Briefly,Smiled. Unbeknownst to her he was the key to her survival. And in the instant where he chose to let her live instead of taking her life for the crew member she had just slaughtered, she knew this was only the beginning. Stories would be told of the girl who survived.

Captain Flint was an honorable man, although one of the more feared captains he respected women especially ones who could defend themselves against the most fearsome of men. He saw something in the young girl that not many could grasp on to, Survival. It stained her porcelain demeanor. It Was all her wide, bloodshot eyes knew. Although petite, this specific girl had single handedly taken down one of his men. God only knows what else she did to survive whatever bloody battle took place on the decks of The Haveral. He escorted the girl into his office. She was still clearly shaken with fear. "Tell me girl" he started "how did you survive" his green gaze was hard against her weary lavender eyes. "There was so much blood and It wasn't my intention to hurt anyone. I hid. Thats all I ever did was hide. I dont want any trouble" her unsteady voice cracked as a single tear glistened in the corner of her eye. she was so breakable. Although uncomfortable, He felt something for her. He just couldn't decided what it was. After talking with the girl about who she was and how she ended up here he noticed a familiarity in the way she carried herself. A younger (much younger) representation of himself. She was no pirate, thats for sure, but she wasn't all that harmless. And with no other reason than intrigue, he decided to take her with them. It was only a short journey back to the island and once docked she could be on her own. it wasn't the worst idea he'd ever had


	2. three days, three looks, one pirate

The first look came on the day after the crew of the walrus had reluctantly rescued her. Flint told her they were three days journey from Nassau. Meaning she had to endure three days with his unpredictable crew. None of them liked her. she could tell by the way they suspiciously watched her. Their hushed murmurs were nothing of kindness. But she was used to whispers. What she wasn't used to was the way he looked at her.

She sat on the stairs that lead up to the forecast deck. She felt in the way when she stood around so she tried to seclude herself into the most unsuspecting spot as possible. "Out of the way wench" a crew mate growled kicking her across the stairs. Her efforts to be invisible were often useless. Right as she stood up her somber gaze caught that of another. She looked up into the dark deep sea that were his cerulean blue eyes. He watched her,unblinking, in a silent curiosity. He, much like her, was a complete mystery to the other. He didn't look sad or sentimental about the girl. If anything resentment was cemented into his eyes like anchors, his nostrils flared as he weighed some invisible proposition in his head. Seeing how indignant he truly was, she did her best to avoid his lingering gaze for the remainder of the trip. But that was no easy task. She was just as curious as he was. And her anger flared brighter than any pirates.

The second time their gazes met was less formal. But a lot more dangerous. It was the second day of three and the crew had settled with her being there. Some of them even enjoyed her presence. But others felt differently.

Her head smashed against the railing splitting her lip. A calloused hand tangled in her golden hair and pulled her head back. His scarred lips were at her ear. "You smell like a virgin girl. How'd you like my cutlass slid right up between your thighs. When i'm done with you you'll be in pieces." He said angrily slamming her against the railing. Without hesitation she threw her head back shattering his nose. He slapped her and she fell to the ground. Towering over her he started to pull out his sword. Suddenly a taller member of the crew stood defensively infront of her. "Leave her be Johnson" his british voice was angry and threatening. The man who attacked her grunted "or else what? You gunna protect her, Bones?" He mocked. The taller man shifted upright "if I have to" he growled and with that the other man trampled away. The man named Bones turned and stretched his hand out. Reluctantly she grasped it and pulled herself upright. His cerulean blue eyes sank into hers and her cheeks flushed red. What he saw in her eyes wasn't fear or sorrow. It was a steel plated molten anger that rested in her iris. She wasn't weak at all like he thought she was .He reached his hand up, intent on wiping away the blood that leaked down her chin. At that same moment her tongue skimmed across her bottom lip licking at some of the blood. For the briefest of seconds the tip of her tongue ghosted over the top of his thumb. He slowly swiped it across her lip, clearing the blood. Her eyes wearily darted between his. His pupils coveted a certain aspect of envy towards the girl who lived. Not for who she was but the ferocity that harbored inside her. "I take it you're alright?" He questioned dropping his hand. She nodded shyly looking away from him "I've dealt with far worse in the last week than he could ever dish out" she said honestly. Not quite believing it herself she laughed."he's vicious. He and any other man on this ship could kill you without blinking" he warned. She turned to the railing looking out over the rippling ocean. it wasn't such a bad idea she thought "I'd rather die than suffer through this existence like a coward" he leaned against the railing next to her. She could feel his trying gaze "you, are the girl who lived. Who survived a tyrant raid. Nobody survives. And you will keep surviving, keep living because no one will dare cross the english girl who took down one of the walrus mightiest warriors. You are no coward." He didnt have to try very hard to convince himself. He knew he was right and she refused to believe him. But she smiled anyways "what is your name girl who lived" he asked "Catalina." It was the first time she'd mentioned her name. Nobody'd ever asked her before. There was something about the way he smiled; that just seemed so genuinely sweet that made her smile. "I'm Billy. Billy Bones." He said in a low Careful voice. After a beat of pure uninterrupted silence she blinked at him "Goodnight Billy Bones." She said bouncing away. The way she said his name sat oddly with Billy. He felt as though his name wasn't good enough to roll off her tongue. But the way her voice caressed his name made him light headed. This most certainly wasn't going to end well.

By the third day there were few who didn't like Catalina. Aside from Johnson there was barely anybody who wouldn't want her around. She was the girl who men wanted to marry, and who whores envied. she was always rather shy,and it took a great deal of patience to entirely figure her out. But She was more than just intelligent and entertaining. she was filled with love and care. and a crude sense of humor that elated the crew. She made them laugh. Honestly,wholeheartedly, laugh. Even the rugged captain Flint enjoyed her presence. But she wasn't paying attention to the captain or the men ogling her. She was more than well aware of the deep sea eyes that centralized on hers every so often she looked up from the table of dice.

she studied the way he crossed his arms and the way his muscle clung so strongly to his structure. it amazed her, the beauty of even primitive parts of his physique. Even days away from cleanliness and land he looked so perfect. All bronze glistening muscle. More importantly she gazed into his relaxed eyes reflecting the most contented seldom smiled with his lips, but it was his eyes that shined god himself embedded a piece of the sun into his iris. He was simply stunning. Her lips twitched suppressing her smile. She wanted him.


	3. Nassau and Catalina

Nassau is a beautifully lawless place. colourfully portrayed with markets of pilfered goods, pillaging pirates, wenches beyond comparison, and taverns brimmed with drunken euphoric blaggards. Her eyes lit up as the jolly boat drifted toward the sandy shore. A black cloak hid her face from wandering curious gazes but she couldn't hold back her excitement. Flint leaned towards her. "Careful girl. Plenty of terrible people here. Do best stray away from it" he warned but she wasn't listening as soon as the boat was close enough she lept out and twirled onto the sturdy dock. She could hear flints exasperated groan as her hood fell cascading her golden hair down her back. She pranced along the dock reveling in the overwhelming freedom. Until suddenly she collided with a hard bodied man that sent her stumbling back. He was tall dark and intimidatingly handsome. He had a scarred torso and weapons aplenty on his waist. Braids and dreads hung randomly from his long filthy hair. His angry intrigued thundering grey eyes pierced hers. "Sorry sir" she said politely curtsying. The man and woman on either side of him shared a questioning glance. The man before her let his eyes fall down around every curve of her body. "I'm no sir" he growled.

To say she was scared would be an understatement. But she wasn't one to show weakness not after what she'd endured "you're not from around here are you girl" he asked with a threatening gruff to his voice. His hand rested on the hilt of his cutlass. he stepped closer to her until his chest was neatly against hers. He was trying to scare her. But she slightly smiled "I refuse to be afraid of you" she choked out her voice deceiving her. They laughed and just as he reached his hand out to grab her by the neck she was swept out from in front of him, a firm hand spun her back into the protection of his shadow. "Leave her be vane." His british pirated accent made her heart flutter. She heard vanes grunt of acknowledgment and he stomped off. Her newly crowned savior turned back to her. Her eyes were barely level with his bare shoulder. Not letting her gaze fall beneath them she met the familiar eyes of Billy. His chiseled symmetrical face was covered in a few days scruff. "I was handling it" she said pursing her lips. The pirate before her folded his arms causing her to drop her gaze for a fraction of a second and in the second her eyes scanned across his magnificently sculpted torso the muscles of his abdomen were hard and sun stained much like the rest of him. Her eyes flashed back to his face. "So you'll curtsy to him but mouthoff to me? A simple 'thanks Billy' would do just fine" He scoffed turning around to walk away. She grabbed his arm, stopping him. He stifled back a smile at the feeling of her hand. "You can't save me all the time you know" she scowled dropping his hand. He slightly leaned forward "someone has to" he said, a hint of humor clinging to his words. She stepped forward and chastly kissed him on the cheek "till next time then?" her voice was sweet, innocent. And he loved her for it. His hand grazed her cheek "most certainly Catalina" their flirtations were subtle but full of so much passion.

Suddenly flint stood overbearingly close to her, intimidatingly glaring at Billy "back to work" He said, a warning hidden in his orders. Billy nodded and strode away. Catalina turned to flint "what do you plan on doin now Catalina" he asked. She hesitated. She hadn't thought that far ahead. "I never dreamt I'd actually make it here" she admitted. He smirked and rubbed his bearded chin "I have a friend who owns a tavern a little ways down the road, if you mention me she'll surely let you hunker down there if only for one night. I'll check in with you there later. And we can go from there. Safe travels" he said and continued on his way.

the tavern

it wasn't the most attractive place she'd ever seen, there were far more drunk men than she cared for and it stank of stale tobacco and dirt. But it was rustic and quaint. She felt oddly comfortable there. Leaning against the bar she drank in the crowd looking for any sign of an owner when suddenly a foul mouthed female blew threw the office doors yelling at a drunk merchant. As she grumpily exhaled Catalina approached her. "WHAT. WHAT DO YOU WANT" the woman howled. Catalina cleared her throat, never had another woman been so scary. "Captain flint said you may be able to help me." Her voice was small but the womans face instantly softened and she lead Catalina into the office. "I'm Eleanor Guthrie. So please lets hear why I should help you" she urged. Catalina sat upright "my name is Catalina, I was shipwrecked in the middle of the sea and captain flint was the one who rescued me. Please. Im in dire need of a place to clean myself up and rest for only one night. Please its all I ask of you." She was practically begging. Eleanor studied the petite girl. "Fine. But only one night" she agreed, Catalina was ecstatic. And quickly ran to her room. She didn't want her first night in Nassau to be grimy.

Water cascaded over her sunned skin as she filled the bathtub. She sank beneath the surface and let the scalding water wash away what remained of her tragic ship wreck. The soap glided through the layer of dirt and blood dried on her arms. It felt like she was infinitely lighter once she was clean. Once dry she deftly braided all of her golden locks into a braid that hung over her shoulder. Snooping through countless drawers she found a corset that hugged her ribs extremely tight. Not wanting to be taken as a whore she pulled on small leather pants and put her boots back on over them. Last but not least she had a coat that was so long in the back that it scraped against the floor. She was intimidating and confident. She was the girl that lived.

Her black boots clamped against the stairs, making her seem much heavier than she was to whatever ears were listening. She entered the tavern and scanned the room. Most gazes froze on hers for a second or two. Today she was a no one. And it made her feel invincible. As she strode towards the counter the not so familiar gaze of many a drunkards followed her as she stepped up to the counter. A drink was quickly placed in her waiting hands. the booze burned down her throat in the best way possible. She'd never had pirate booze before but it was a lot stronger than any mundane alcohol her father ever allowed her. As she drank she noticed a portion of the walrus crew stammer in. Among them was the one and only Billy. Who inconspicuously watched her.

As the night dragged on catalina subtly swayed and bent and rolled her hips against the counter, tantalizing Billys eager eyes. she could see the wheels turning in his head. But as she let her amusement distract her she forgot about the others in the tavern. Suddenly a rough grubby hand squeezed her ass. Without hesitation she bent the drunks hand until it snapped and kept bending it. He fell to his knees and she kicked him back. Her foot weighed down on his throat. "I wouldn't be doin that if I were you" she sang out. Her voice angelic and soft while her glare was sharp and angry. The drunk heaved as she lifted her foot and embarrassed, he scurried away. The entire room looked at her in surprise. Especially Billy. Who was ready to defend her honor. He wanted so badly to protect her. But it was then that he realized she didn't need saving at all. Catalina tipped an imaginary hat to him and pranced out of the tavern. She knew all too well that this was the night she'd been waiting for.


	4. the night not soon forgotten

**alright so this is the fourth installation to my lovely little story but this chapter harbors some sexual content between our lovable pirate Billy and Catalina. I feel a little weird about it considering im not very good at writing stuff like this but I hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome :)**

Catalina most certainly was no longer afraid. Not when she was confronted by vane, Not when she risked getting naked in an unfamiliar bedroom, nor in the spotlight of drunk men,

She felt a dark smoldering gaze target her, she was being followed. She wasn't a spy but she knew what being followed felt like. It felt like a spider crawling down your spine, an unshakeable feeling that something was weighing down on more so, she knew who was following her. With a devious smile spread across her face she darted down an alley and jumped through every obstacle. Weaving through crowds and stands she played a seemingly deadly game of cat and mouse. Until finally she cornered her follower in a nook between two shops. as he alarmingly turned around she held back a little laugh. He straightened up and stepped forward closing the gap between them. "You think youre funny do ye?" He asked his eyes a dark cerulean. She backed into the wall and he stepped forward again keeping the distance between them as non existent as possible "I didn't think you'd be able to catch up" she teased. He mockingly smiled "you're just full of surprises aren't you?" He said leaning towards her. Her fingers fisted around the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down to her. Her lips were eager and excited against his. With one hand wrapped around her back and the other supporting him against the wall he pressed her against it. Her chest was flush against his as he invaded her welcoming mouth. Her hands trailed up his neck and scraped across his neck as she pulled herself closer to him.

The feeling of his lips against her was unimaginable. His warmth radiated through her mouth traveling down the front of her and unwinding a storm inside her belly. She hungered for what only he could offer her. He pushed against her, testing her ferocity. She pushed back. Her fingers slid under his shirt carving over his shoulders. He Grunted into her mouth as they forcefully made out. He wanted her. Badly. But Being the gentleman he wasn't, Billy stepped back breathing heavily. Catalina watched him with a carnal desire in her eye. His eyes glistened with the same temptation. Without a second thought she grabbed his hand and they were off in the direction of the tavern.

Just as the door shut Billy had her slammed against it. His fingers mindlessly unhooked the loops of her jacket and threw it aside. He took the top of her breast in his mouth as he moved to undo the hooks on her corset as well. As his mouth moved across her ample breasts Catalina untucked his shirt and ripped it off over his head. He trailed sloppy kisses across her flat stomach as he sank to his knees. His long fingers unlaced her pants in a matter of seconds and before she knew it they were off her legs. His stubbled chin scraped across her inner thigh as his mouth found her sex. Her fingers grasped at what little hair he had on his head as his tongue breached her defenses. Bucking her hips moaned at the feeling of his experienced mouth. She pulled his head back up to hers and licked into his mouth. She could taste herself on his lips. His hands traced the curve of her back as she arched into him, he lifted her into his muscular arms and bounced her onto the creaking bed. Slowly, animalistically, he crawled onto the bed. Resting on his knees he pulled his pants down low enough to spring himself free. Her heels pressed into his now bare butt as his groin grinded against hers. Without hesitation he pounded into her. She let out a moan of pleasure as her walls quivered around him. He repeatedly thrust into her. His lips were fierce against hers they moaned into each other as their orgasms fed off of each others pleasure. She could feel herself slipping, her lungs burned with the scream she suppressed. Her nails dug into his back clinging herself to him, he growled out in a pure pleasure. Her teeth sank into his muscular shoulder as her orgasm flooded over her. She needed an outlet that wouldn't awaken the tavern. This particular outlet drew blood. It slid down over the contours of his shoulders, but he didnt mind, if anything it made things greater. Soon he too followed her over the edge and eased out of her falling onto his back. He pulled her closer to him and she rested her head against his chest. "Better. Much better" he sighed, a bit exasperated she smiled into his muscles. She was proud of herself

Her body sank into the lumpy tavern mattress. It was an uncomfortable overused bed, she shifted uncomfortably on her side when his hand snaked around her belly. Pulling her back against his chest, he nuzzled his nose into her hair and deeply inhaled. A groan escaped his sleepy lips as she shifted beneath him again. This time rolling onto her opposite side so she could marvel in the memories of the prior night. His hand was firm against her lower back as she scooted into the small space between them like he was ensuring she wasnt trying to sneak away. The heat radiating off of his body was so inviting, so comfortable, she had to get closer to him. She settled her head into the crevice of his neck and noticeably relaxed. His hand lazily tightened on her bare back and their legs tangled together.

This is what Catalina loved about waking up in Nassau for the first time. The way his arms felt, the way he looked so calm and his guard eased down. Every problem either of them had faced had seemingly dissipated into a tangible serenity. His eyes sleepily opened and the chromatic cerulean caught her off guard. They were dark with remnants of dreams and desires that seemed so rudimentary in his mind. But the way he looked at her was the most sincere and passionate emotion she had ever witnessed. Slowly, sweetly, he kissed her. Her hands slid up his neck keeping her mouth against his and he pulled her into him. "Good morning love" he whispered. she shyly smiled continuing to kiss him.

A loud thunderous knock sounded against the door, and for a brief second Catalina contemplated if she'd remembered to lock it. "Miss Catalina?" Mr. Scotts voice echoed. "Yes scott what is it. Im indisposed at the moment" she said giggling as billy nipped at her neck. "Captain Flint is here to see you come down when you're ready" mr scott quickly stated. Billy fell onto his back aggravatingly groaning. "Dammit captain" he said gritting his sexually frustrated teeth. Catalina hopped out of bed and quickly pulled on her clothes. Billy watched her intently. He cocked his head to one side. She could see a plan unfolding in his head. Slowly he climbed out of bed and stalked towards her, past his pants, he kept approaching her until she was against the wall. His eyes were dark with desire. Not breaking eye contact he undid the clips she just put in place of her corset. The first one went easy enough, that alone would be enough to get her topless again but he wanted to draw it out his lips skimmed across her collar as he undid the second one and as his hands traveled to the third, she stopped him. "Billllyyyy" she innocently met her gaze. And she took his mouth in hers. Angrily kissing him. "You're a very bad pirate" she teased. He nipped at her bottom lip "the worst" he agreed and kissed her again. Her hands freely roamed across his naked body before she regretfully ducked out of his grasp. As she finished clipping her coat on she turned to see a disgruntled and visibly turned on Billy, once again blocking her exit. Her finger trailed down his shoulder. Over the rivets of dry blood and bite mark she left. She traced her nail down his torso just above his groin and brought it back up. "I'll take care of that later" she promised looking down at his growing erection, he arched an eyebrow at her. "Later?" He questioned in disbelief. "Captains waiting" she said kissing him and before he could latch onto her she spun out of the room.

As she descended the stairs Flints hard eyes found hers and she was instantly embarrassed. It was like he already knew what she'd been doing up there. She sat at the table across from him. "Catalina" he acknowledged. She nodded at him "captain, what brings you here" she asked. It was a stupid question, he told her just yesterday he would be checking up on her. He slightly smiled studying her expression, he saw a light in her eyes that wasn't there before. "Nassau will be good for you, here not even one week and already you look pleased" she smiled to herself. "the people here are very accommodating" suddenly in walked quartermaster Billy Bones, he came from the street fully dressed. Catalina smiled to herself. He was like a little school boy sneaking out. "Captain" he said formally as he strode past the table. He was being careful not to look directly at her. Flint ignored him and continued his conversation with Catalina. "Tell me child, how was your first night on this lively island?" He asked. Catalina contemplated her answer. She knew Billy was listening, and she used it to her advantage."It was good. Most lively sex I've had in quite sometime" she admitted. At the bluntness of her confession Billy nearly choked on his rum. In the process knocking the entire bottle over. He stammered off of the stool and played it off. Flint watched him "You alright boy" he asked Billy looked up, eyes wide with fear "fine, im uh yeah im fine" he said quickly. Flint and Catalina laughed at him, for two completely different reasons. Flint looked back at her "good to hear. Just watch out for yourself. I'll be takin ya back to my residence. I have a friend whos willing to let you stay with her" he said standing up,she followed suit and thanked him. As he left the tavern he whistled for Billy to follow him. Billy stopped beside Catalina "now you really owe me" he said eagerly and kissed her. It wasn't as deep as she wished but it was sweet, something to get her through the day.

She watched as they strode away towards the docks. For the remainder of the day that had just barely started she helped Mr Scott and Miss Guthrie around the tavern. It was the least she could do for last night. Especially considering how useful the room was. She proved to be quite good at being a barmaid. It wasn't that different from her old life as a maiden but it was a hell of a lot more entertaining. And just like that Miss Guthrie hired her as her new bartender. It was shaping up to be one of the easiest transitions shes ever made.

**not entirely sure where to go next so it'll probably be a little while before the next chapters up and running. If you have any ideas or hopes for where this story leads dont be afraid to mention it. I aim to please amd will most certainly take your ideas into advisement :)**


End file.
